


What a Drag !!

by sometimes_she_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_she_writes/pseuds/sometimes_she_writes
Summary: So this is an OC marvel story that I came up with, it's maybe weird, I dunno,please give me constructive feedback, sorry for the story being so short for now,I still have a lot to work with this story but I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading !





	What a Drag !!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an OC marvel story that I came up with, it's maybe weird, I dunno,  
> please give me constructive feedback, sorry for the story being so short for now,  
> I still have a lot to work with this story but I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading !

                                                                                         

                                                                      

              Hello! Hi, dear readers, whatever you identify as; man, woman, non binary, agender, genderfluid, list going on and on of genders…In order to gain your attention, starting now, not only because I enjoy breaking the fourth wall and addressing you dudes (it’s gender neutral for the internet, don’t worry), but in order to get my author some kudos, I will now introduce myself. I am the main character of this marvel story, not just because it will be a marvellous and intriguing story but also because it is set in the Marvel Universe.

People call me “Drag”. Wait a minute, you’re thinking, what’s your real name? Well I don’t know to be honest. I guess I lost it, somewhere, sometime ago, I kinda have a memory problem. I know I’ve lived long, maybe I’m immortal or something? Or a vampire? It’s a mystery…

Well I suppose the question that is going to be stemmed in your mind, following what I just said, wait a minute, Drag, what do you look like? Well, people usually assume that I’m in my twenties, so youthful-looking, I’m a long-haired ginger, bright orange with red shines, and I wear wigs from times to times, but something you should remember is my style, that is what I’m known for, and to put it lightly; it’s not subtle. I wear bright colours, crazy patterns, putting on my body the most over the top. Shortly said; I’m an extravagant bitch!

  
I’m reading your mind and I can hear you say; Drag, what are you doing? What makes you important? Well I guess you should just read the first episode, huh…  
Don’t like that cliffhanger? Well suck it pumpkins, that’s how it will always work!

Xo Xo Drag ~


End file.
